Culpable
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Faatim reflexiona sobre el pasado de Rularuu y sus razones para enfrentarse al Destructor.


Todos, héroes y villanos, habían oído hablar de Rularuu el Destructor, una entidad vagamente parecida a un hombre sin piernas de cien metros de alto cuya edad, conocimientos y poderes eran inconcebibles para la mente humana que había tratado de conquistar y devorar su universo, al igual que había hecho con muchos otros, alrededor de los sesenta.

Uno de los primeros equipos de superhéroes, el Escuadrón de la Medianoche, había intentado detenerlo sin mucho éxito hasta que otro extra-dimensional, Faatim el Gentil, los ayudo a encerrarlo en un universo de bolsillo del cual no podía salir sin ayuda externa.

Durante las siguientes décadas Rularuu intento escapar múltiples veces sin éxito gracias a la colaboración de Faatim con distintos equipos de héroes y villanos, todos los cuales no tenían ningún interés en la destrucción de la Tierra. Esos equipos fueron quienes descubrieron cosas que el Escuadrón no sabia cuando habían tratado de luchar contra Rularuu, la más inquietante de las cuales siendo la verdadera naturaleza de Faatim.

Faatim no era una entidad independiente de Rularuu. Era Rularuu, o al menos uno de los Aspectos o personalidades dominantes que controlaban su vasta mente, de las cuales había siete y era la única que no tenia intención de hacer daño a nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando algunos fueron lo bastante valientes como para preguntarle su origen, porque Rularuu se comportaba como lo hacia o sus intenciones respecto al Destructor aparte de mantenerlo encerrado Faatim se había mantenido callado hasta que desistieron, aunque muchas personas tenían sus propias teorías al respecto.

La verdad era que Faatim se sentía culpable del nacimiento de Rularuu.

A pesas de haber pasado millones de años todavía recordaba su universo natal, tan parecido al que ahora estaba tratando de proteger, y lloraba en silencio por su destrucción porque sabia que al menos parcialmente era su culpa.

Ella había conocido a Rularuu antes de que se convirtiese en el Destructor, cuando todavía era una adolescente que había sufrido un trauma que llamo la atención de la Entidad extraterrestre que concedía superpoderes en su planeta al igual que Faaatim y casi todos los que tenían poderes en su universo habían hecho previamente.

Un día la Entidad había decidido aniquilar a todos los habitantes de su mundo, en todos los universos, y ambas habían perdido todo durante su ataque. Rularuu, cuando todo lo demás fallo, se había sometido a una operación que potencio sus poderes hasta niveles insospechados a cambio de perder su mente, pero eso no era lo que la había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Una de sus enemigas, una precognitiva, espero hasta que la Entidad había sido asesinada por ella y todos los otros supers que dirigió durante la batalla antes de pegarle dos tiros en la cabeza que deberían haberla matado, pero no lo hicieron porque todavía estaba conectada con su ejercito y con su último aliento absorbió sus mentes, vidas y poderes hasta que se habían hecho uno.

Taylor Hebert había muerto ese día y lo que quedo en su lugar era un monstruo que destruyo el mundo que había tratado de salvar antes de usar los portales empleados por los civiles para escapar a otros universos para cazar a los supervivientes, dirigiendo su mirada hambrienta hacia las estrellas cuando termino.

Le llevo millones de años pero eventualmente todo en esos universos había sido aniquilado sin que nada ni nadie pudiese pararla. Cuando decidió salir de su territorio para buscar nuevas realidades que destruir Faatim finalmente había logrado cortar su conexión con Rularuu, permitiéndola actuar con mayor independencia, y se aseguro de encerrar a ambas en un mundo que no podía devorar como prisionera y carcelera respectivamente.

Faatim sabia que le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante, ya que su objetivo final era cortar las conexiones que los otros Aspectos, todos los cuales eran mentes que se las habían arreglado para mantener su individualidad cuando Rularuu nació, para eventualmente dividir al Destructor en siete entidades independientes, preferiblemente con las mentes y personalidades originales incluso si sabia que probablemente no eran como las recordaba.

Kenta no había cambiado mucho tras convertirse en Rudalak el Fuerte. Aunque no lo había conocido personalmente antes de que formase parte de Rularuu, él ya era conocido por matar a sus seguidores cuando fallaban en hacer lo que les ordenaba.

Chularn la Señora de los Esclavos, por otro lado, había cambiado radicalmente desde que fue Aisha Laborn, una de las mayores aliadas de Taylor antes de su transformación. De ser una bromista y una pervertida había pasado a volverse obsesionada con controlar y hacer daño a otros. Faatim tenia la sospecha de que su mente no había sobrevivido tan intacta como las de los demás Aspectos al nacimiento de Rularuu.

Mirar a Kuularth la Carroñera la dejaba muy triste. Rachel Lindt, incluso antes de obtener sus poderes, se llevaba mejor con los perros que con las personas y, a pesar de todos sus problemas, se había convertido en la amiga fiel que Taylor necesitaba, por lo que verla rastreando junto a sus siervos en los residuos de las fabricas sobre las que Chularn ordenaba a pesar de poder interaccionar con otros como una persona la hacia preguntarse si todos sus esfuerzos valían la pena.

Sarah Livsey era capaz de saberlo todo sobre ti solo con mirarte y tenia grandes habilidades estratégicas, por lo que no había sido una sorpresa cuando Rularuu la nombro su general. Como Aloore la Vigilante obedecía todo lo que Rularuu le ordenaba, pero Faatim sabia que odiaba seguir las ordenes de Destructor en lugar de las de Taylor, lo que le daba esperanzas de que si le devolvía esa amiga se pondría inmediatamente de su lado, al igual que casi todos los demás Aspectos harían.

Uuralur el Espejo era otro Aspecto que presentaba esperanzas para el futuro. La previamente llamada Ciara presidia el Jardín de las Memorias, donde sus poderes le permitían replicar pedazos de los mundos que Rularuu había atacado cuyos habitantes, algunos de los cuales todavía reconocibles para todos los Aspectos, repetían sus últimas acciones antes de morir si no se se les ordenaba de otra manera. Faatim sabia sin lugar a dudas que al menos una pequeña parte de Rularuu sobrevivía y odiaba en que se había convertido y sus acciones, así que este intento inútil de recrear lo que había destruido era algo positivo.

Faatim, sin embargo, dedicaba la mayor parte de su esfuerzo a Lanaru la Loca, que era todo lo que quedaba de la personalidad original de Taylor Hebert. Si lograse ponerla de su lado y cortar su conexión completamente iba a ser infinitamente más fácil liberar a los otros Aspectos y, tal vez, emplear sus poderes prácticamente divinos para devolver algo de vida a lo que habían destruido. El problema era que no solo Lanaru no deseaba contactar con nadie excepto si no tenia otra opción sino que odiaba todo lo que implicaba a Rularuu incluyendo otros Aspectos. Por si fuera poco, Lanaru odiaba a Faatim por encima de todos los demás porque había sido la culpable de que hubiese recibido sus poderes, lo que hacia casi imposible convencerla de que genuinamente había cambiado.

Detectando una grieta dimensional, Sophia Hess dejo de pensar en su vida y se preparo para avisar a la Tierra de la posibilidad de una ataque. Ella había sobrevivido por millones de años así que todavía tenia tiempo para mejorar su relación con los otros Aspectos y redimirse ante los ojos de Taylor, por lo que su mayor preocupación actualmente era impedir que tuviesen más universos muertos en sus conciencias.

Ella no iba a rendirse hasta lograr sus objetivos. Había aprendido esa lección de Taylor, que jamas había dejado que ninguna dificultad la afectase, y lo único que quería era liberarla y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había hecho, ya que le había demostrado que su antigua filosofía estaba equivocada y deseaba agradecérselo.


End file.
